Realization
by flyntorres'06
Summary: Her two most precious friends are lying on the ground, unconscious. What will our favorite pink-haired kunoichi do if one of them dies? And her sudden realization of something made it even more unbearable.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hi guys! This would be my second story here. Although I didn't finish the first one. Kindda ran out of inspiration on that. But, this story would be finished for sure. Hope everybody who'd get the chance to read this would like it. I'm open for any kind of criticism. I believe it would help me develop and therefore make better stories. I guess that would be all. Enjoy reading!

CHAPTER ONE

After the bright light that almost blinded the people of Konoha subsided, a pink blur came running from the hospital towards the place where she could most likely find her two most precious friends. It was easy to locate them, though. People who wanted to see what could have happened came rushing towards a certain direction. She just needed to follow them.

Pumping charka to her legs and feet, Sakura forced herself to go faster, easily overtaking the villagers in front of her.

Then the first drops of rain came down the dark skies.

People then came to a halt, forming a circle around something. Sakura struggled to get pass, muttering excuses as she did so. Once she was in front, her jade eyes could see two figures lying on the ground at the center of what seemed like a huge hole made by the impact of their attacks.

"No."Sakura mumbled to herself as she blinked twice to clear her eyes of the rain that made its way into them. The rain got heavier.

She clutched the front of her red blouse and without hesitation made her way towards the center. _"This can't be happening."_ Her brain kept on repeating the same phrase over and over again.

Other shinobis came running towards the circle. Once they realized that the two boys battling each other earlier weren't moving, they followed Sakura's example.

To Sakura, it seems like the other people running towards the center were a whole lot faster than her. But to them, she was lightning.

The thought of losing them was slowly seeping through her heart making her weak and vulnerable. But still, she pushed herself to move faster. They needed her.

She ignored the rain soaking her and the tears that was now cascading down her cheeks, mixing with the waters that the sky released.

Sakura came to a complete stop a few feet away from her friends. She stared at the unconscious bodies of Naruto and Sasuke in horror. Her heart must have had stopped beating at the sight presented to her.

Tsunade then arrived with Shizune, Iruka and Anko. The Slug Sannin gave a gasp, her eyes wide with fear. Other shinobis arrived soon after Tsunade knelt down beside Naruto.

(Sakura's POV)

I was fully aware of what was happening. I heard several more gasps from the people who got to see a better look at the scene. I could hear Tsunade-shishou calling out my name. The problem is: I couldn't move. My body was frozen on the spot as I gazed at their bodies and faces covered in cuts, bruises, and blood.

I then felt a stinging pain on my left cheek that brought me out of my trance. My fear-filled jade eyes were met by similar honey-colored ones. But they were also filled with rage and desperation. "You need to help me! I can't do this alone, Sakura. Heal Sasuke. I'll deal with Naruto. His injuries are a lot worst." Tsunade-shishou's voice was still commanding yet it carried a pleading edge to it.

I nodded once then watched her return to her place beside Naruto and started healing him. I approached Sasuke-kun with haste, a few feet away from my other teammate and master. I knelt down beside him and stared at his pale face for a moment.

_"You have to be strong, Sakura! Snap out of it! They still need you!" _I mentally screamed at myself to get me in a more stable condition to heal. I started working.

I checked Sasuke-kun's pulse. Faint but still there. I need to do something… and fast.

I allowed my hands to be engulfed in green charka and placed them on top of his chest. They lingered there to give a little bit more strength to his heart. When it got stronger, I proceeded in healing the rest of his damaged body.

His cuts stopped bleeding and closed. Sasuke-kun's lung was also damaged so I had to heal that, too. It took several minutes before it completely healed. Many of his bones were broken. I reattached them using my charka one by one.

My charka reserves are almost low. Just a little more. Endure it a little more.

Then, all of a sudden, Sasuke-kun's breathing became even. His pulse was now stronger. With the last of his broken ribs repaired, I stopped my charka then smile despite my tears. "You're going to be okay, Sasuke-kun." I cupped his left cheek with my right hand.

I felt a slight pressure on my right shoulder. Looking up, I saw Ino giving me a reassuring smile. "Good job, Forehead."

My smile widened. A surge of joy and relief wash over me.

But it was short-lived. My smile completely disappeared when I heard desperate shouts coming from someone. "No! No! No!" It was Tsunade-shishou.

Ino and I whipped our heads around only to look at the back of a few of out friends forming a circle around Naruto. I felt a lump in my throat when I heard other shrieks of grief calling out to my knuckleheaded teammate.

A member of ANBU approached Sasuke-kun's body. "We'll take him to a safer place where he could be treated some more."

But I barely heard him.

_"What happened? What happened to Naruto?" _I asked myself a question I don't even know the answer to in my head.

I stood up and squeezed myself through the people.

Tsunade-shishou was still healing Naruto but was shouting and sobbing at the same time. "Brat, wake up! You can't die!"

I placed myself at the other side of Naruto. He wasn't breathing. He has no pulse. "Kami, no…" I muttered to myself.

I placed my hands on his chest, green chakra once again engulfing them.

My master gave way for me and just sat there grief-striken. I could still hear sobs from several people surrounding us. Others just stared down, eyes glazed with hurt and grief.

I ignored them, focusing my attention to my blond teammate who was so still. My hands trembled above his chest. Tsunade-shishou healed almost all of his injuries. She repaired all of his broken bones. Just the minor bruises and cuts were present. Naruto still wasn't breathing.

I'm not going to give up.

I pumped more chakra to my hands still hovering above his chest. "Naruto, wake up now!" No response.

Tears started to run down my cheeks once again from my now red eyes. "You can't do this, idiot!" I stated angrily. Everybody was now quiet. They just watched me desperately healing my fallen friend. "Come back this instant!" I continued.

Still no sign of movement from Naruto. "Now that Sasuke-kun is back, you're the one leaving?!" I shouted with fury. "And you're going to a place where I can't even follow and bring your ass back! Let me tell you something, baka." I let out a sob. "Not on my watch, you don't!" With a lot of effort, I made my healing chakra become bigger.

I don't care if I deplete my chakra reserves. I don't care if I'm the one who dies. As long as Naruto lives.

I felt a pair of hands grab my wrists that made me stop my chakra flow to my palms. I looked up and saw my master staring at me; her face was still contorted because of grief. "Stop it, Sakura." She said dully.

My jaw hardened and I threw a harsh glare at her. "No!" I tried to pull my hands from her grasps. But it was unsuccessful as she tightened her hold. "Please Tsunade-shishou." I begged.

"That's enough, Sakura." She turned her head away from me. "You did enough."

I started pulling again. "I did enough?!" I bellowed at her. "Naruto's still not breathing. I need to heal him. Even if it costs my life." It was useless to overpower her.

Tsunade-shishou snapped her head towards me. "Do you think he'll like that?!" It was her turn to shout. "Do you think he'll get over you dying in his stead?!"

My trembling got worse. "But he can't d-die…" I forced out the last word with outmost difficulty.

My master's hold on me loosened. "He died for all of us." She released me at last. "He died for Kakashi, for me, for Konoha…" She paused. "For you."

"Aaaaaahh!!" I shouted at the top of my voice. I cupped his cold face in my trembling hands and gazed at his peaceful expression. "Naruto, please come back." My face was hovering over his. My tears were crashing down on his face one by one. "Come back."

"For Gai-sensei, Lee, TenTen, and Neji." I rubbed the whiskers on Naruto's face. "For Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji."

I continued to sob. "For Hinata, Kiba, and Shino." I heard Neji trying to soothe Hinata who couldn't control her loud sobs anymore. "You still need to teach Konohamaru more of your perverted ninjutsus." If it was in a normal circumstance, I could've spank myself for saying something like that.

But anything would be fine as long as Naruto wakes up.

"How about Gaara?" I continued to rub his whisker marks. "You're stronger than him, right? You should be able to get through this."

I wiped away the dirt on his nose. "Iruka-sensei… He'll treat you to ramen for a year if you come back right now."

"For Yamato." I inched closer to Naruto. "For Sai." I paused for a little while. "We still need to teach him how to socialize normally." I heard someone walk towards me and Naruto. I knew it was Sai. He shielded us from the rain using his special ability: make paintings somewhat real. He drew an umbrella.

"For Tsunade-shishou." I ran my hand through his blond locks. It was wet and a little dirty. But it was soft to the touch. "You still need to replace her as Hokage." I heard my master snort at my comment. If only I could be sure that Naruto could hear us and we can see his reaction, I could've smiled. But he was just so still.

I felt a hand on my back. There was no need to look at the person giving the gesture. I knew exactly who it was. "For Kakashi-sensei."

I inched closer again. Our lips were mere centimeters apart. "For Sasuke-kun." My hands went back to rubbing his whisker marks. "His back, Naruto. You did it." I rambled on and on. "It may be awkward for a while with him but it'll be back to normal in no time."

I'm almost out of reasons for him to come back. But I need to think of something.

"For Konoha." Everybody who knew Naruto would know that his dream is to be the Hokage. He wants to protect them. He wants to be acknowledged by them.

And they just did a few days ago. They now considered him a hero and not the monster in him. "They still need shinobis who would protect them no matter what. They still need someone like you." There goes my last reason.

My blond teammate still wasn't showing any sign of life. I don't know anything else to convince him to come back.

I can't take it anymore. I let go of the sobs I was controlling earlier, hoping it would somehow ease the pain I was feeling. He's gone. Naruto's gone.

The boy who annoyed me a lot is gone.

The boy who promised to bring Sasuke-kun back is gone.

The guy who desperately wanted to become stronger to fulfill the promise is gone.

The guy who made me happy even though we were faced with problems is gone.

The guy who constantly asked me on dates is gone.

The guy who I constantly rejected is gone.

The person I…

I immediately stopped crying when realization hit me.

I still have one more thing to convince him to wake up. One more chance to convince him to come back.

My face came closer to his; ours lips were now brushing lightly to one another. "Come back, Naruto." I closed my jade orbs. "I don't want to live in a world without an idiot like you." I felt Kakashi-sensei's hand leave its place on my back. I heard several shifting around me.

The people surrounding us were leaving to give me a few more moments with Naruto. "I have realized that something has taken place without me knowing it." My lips occasionally would brush against his when I talk. "I realized that…" I paused. My eyes revealed themselves once again. "I have fallen in love with you, Uzumaki Naruto."

Closing the gap between us, I planted a soft kiss on Naruto's cold lips. I'm in love with him. I have been for a while; it just took some time for me to realize it on my own.

I broke the kiss and smiled a small smile at the person I love most. "Come back to me, Naruto." I put my lips against his ear, softly whispering into it. "I'll go on a date with you after you wake up and get better."

I absentmindedly ran my hand through his hair again. "That's a promise." I whispered tenderly.

---------- End of Chapter----------

Chapter 2 coming very soon.

-flyntorres-


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Finally! Chapter 2 is here. Hope you enjoy reading this.

CHAPTER TWO

(Naruto's POV)

I don't really know what happened. The last thing I remembered was my battle against Sasuke. The pain I was feeling physically and emotionally. Then nothing.

Here I am right now, sitting on the soft grass of a hill. I stared at the sun and clouds above, trying to recall what could have happened.

A voice interrupted my train of thoughts. "How are you feeling, Gaki?" It was a voice of someone I knew very well. Someone I cared about.

I turned my head towards the voice. And there he was: Still in his usual clothes and his infamous grin plastered on his face. He was somehow younger to look at.

But I didn't really care. "Ero-sennin?" His grin only grew wider.

"You still haven't change your ways when it comes to calling me." Ero-sennin then laughed boisterously when he saw me also grin at him.

"It can't be helped, Ero-sennin." I laughed with him. "I got used to it and it suites you very well." He could've hit me because of that but I guess we just wanted to enjoy each other's company.

The laughter eventually subsided. He sat down beside me and pats my back. "You did great, Naruto." I looked at him with a small smile. "I'm proud to have been you're teacher."

I lifted my head up to gaze at the sky once more. "I couldn't have done anything great without you, Ero-sennin. Thank you."

I heard him chuckle lightly. "You're welcome, Gaki."

It was quiet for a while. But then I realized something. "Hey Ero-sennin." He looked at me. "If I'm here with you and you're dead… Does that mean I'm dead, too?"

He didn't say anything. I knew what it meant. "I understand." I felt his eyes bore into me.

Ero-sennin sighed. "You know, Gaki. You've grown up a lot." I smiled at his statement. "From the brat I met years ago, you've become a man worth people's acknowledgement and respect."

"You think so?" I looked at him once more.

He returned my gaze. "I know so." He then smiled.

The silence returned. We just sat there, looking at the scenery around us.

Lush green fields could be seen miles and miles from where we were sitting. Birds were flying gracefully in the sky. The wind swayed the trees near us.

This place is really peaceful.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. _I looked around to the source of the sound. I couldn't find any. I turned my gaze towards Ero-sennin. He didn't seem to have heard it.

I shrugged and returned to my reverie.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. _There it goes again. I stood up and scanned the area. There was nothing around us which could have made that sound. I looked down and saw Ero-sennin giving me a confused expression. "I can hear something. It's a dripping sound."

He also looked around us. "I don't hear anything, Gaki." He pats the ground beside him, gesturing me to sit down again. "Must be your imagination."

It must be.

I complied with Ero-sennin's request and sat down. But I kept my hearing sense sharp.

A few minutes had passed; I didn't hear the sound anymore so I let down my guard. But just when I was about to take in air, I felt a tingling sensation on my cheeks. It was like someone was rubbing my whisker marks.

I touched them with my palms. "Ero-sennin, my cheeks…" He looked at me with confusion yet again.

"What about them, Gaki?" He asked with curiosity.

I continued to touch my whisker marks. "It's like someone's rubbing them."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

This isn't going anywhere. I dropped my hands and just ignored the tingling sensation. "Nevermind, Ero-sennin."

"You're still weird, Naruto." He chuckled at me. I threw him a glare.

The tingling sensation was still there. It would disappear for a few minutes but it'll be replaced with a feeling like someone was gently tugging my hair.

Then another feeling made me jump that surprised Ero-sennin. "What the?" He gazed at me. His expression changed to that of worry when he saw my expression.

My eyes were wide with shock. "I-I…" I stammered. "I felt something against my lips." I put a finger on them. "Like someone was kissing me."

My old teacher gave me a perverted smile. "Oh, you were thinking of those…"

He's already dead but still he was a pervert. "That's not it, Ero-sennin!" I shouted desperately to reason out. "I felt it. They were real."

My old teacher also stood up to at least be on the same level as me. He shook his head a few times. "How can you feel something like that, Gaki? There's nobody here besides us."

I continued to touch my lips with my finger. "But it really felt… like someone was kissing me." My eyes were diverted to the ground. I slowly lifted them up only to see my old perverted teacher wide-eyed and mouth-parted - a look of total shock. He was looking at the distance behind me.

Curious, I turned around to see what caught Ero-sennin's attention. "What are y-" The question I was about to ask was forgotten as I laid my eyes on something that was running towards us.

It can't be.

"Gaki… Can you see what I see?" I barely heard Ero-sennin speak. My whole being was focused on the blur that was coming towards us.

It was getting closer to us. Just a few more meters.

And then, it stopped a few feet in front of me. Body bent, probably to catch its breath.

But it wasn't an 'it'. It was someone I knew very well. How could she be here?

"Sakura-chan?" I finally managed to say.

The person with pink hair slowly straightened her body. She was still panting a little when she looked at me. But a smile was evident on her face. Her beautiful jade eyes were twinkling.

"Naruto…" She stated tenderly.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times. Not really sure of what to say. But there was something I want to know. I parted my lips once again to finally speak.

Unfortunately, I was beaten to it.

"Why are you here, Sakura?" Ero-sennin was now beside me. He was probably as shocked as I am to see my teammate here.

Sakura smiled to both of us. But her eyes were more towards Ero-sennin. "I came to pick Naruto up." Her eyes then shifted to me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

She laughed lightly. "I'm going to get you back to Konoha, Naruto."

My mouth was agape as I continued to stare at Sakura. What is she saying? "I don't know what you're talking about, Sakura-chan."

She turned her whole body to face me. "Everybody's waiting for your return, Naruto." I furrowed my eyebrows.

Sakura continued. "Konoha still needs you." Then her eyes glazed over because of unshed tears. "I need you."

My eyes widened. "You need me?" I said disbelieving.

She nodded her head. "Yes, Naruto."

"But… Why?"

She smiled once again. "Because you're a teammate. A friend."

"Oh." I said with disappointment, hoping it could be something more than that.

I hung my head low enough to hide my face so that Sakura couldn't see my sad expression.

I then heard her laugh lightly. Great! Now she's laughing at me. I hung my head lower.

I heard her shift her feet. She was walking towards me.

She stopped right in front of me. I then felt her hand caressing my cheek which forced me to look at her.

What I saw confused me. Sakura was still smiling. And her eyes still has some unshed tears but nonetheless they bear happiness and something more. Something I couldn't decipher.

I was about to ask what the problem was but she spoke first. "I need you, Naruto, because I've realized…" She stepped closer to me. "I've fallen in love with you."

My eyes widened. If it was possible for them to bulge out, they could have right now. I was in total shock.

The expression I had on must have had alarmed her. Sakura's concern immediately took over. Her brows furrowed.

"Naruto!" I heard her call my name out. She had her hands on both side of my cheek. "Naruto, are you alright?" Her jade eyes locked with mine. I could definitely see concern.

My mind tried its best to process the words that came out of Sakura's mouth. _"I've fallen in love with you." _It repeated again and again in my head. It was a simple statement. But, here I am, trying to come out of my trance because of the words.

I could see Sakura getting impatient. I knew what was coming after. I wonder if I could still feel physical pain now that I'm dead…

BAM!

Yup! Still painful even in death. I landed several feet away from the spot I was formerly standing on. But, at least, I'm back to the real world.

Well, not exactly…

Sakura was standing there, feet slightly apart and arms at her side slightly shaking. There was a vein popping on her forehead. "You idiot!" She bellowed at me. "Here I am, confessing my feelings for you and the only reaction I get from you is this!"

Propping myself on my elbow, I got up slowly. I realized Ero-sennin has rushed to my side, helping me. But, if you ask me, he just wanted to get away from my fuming pink-haired friend. "She reminds me so much of Tsunade-hime." My old teacher spoke in hushed tones so that only the two of us could hear.

Once I was up, I cleaned myself up and prepared to face Sakura again. She was still standing there but I could see her angry subsiding. I chose my words carefully as to not upset her once more. "I'm sorry about my earlier reaction. I was just… shocked." I grinned nervously at her while scratching the back of my head.

I see she completely got over her rage. "I guess you have the right to act that way. The feelings I developed for you was really unexpected. Even I was surprised." Sakura also laughed nervously.

"Yeah…"Was the only word I can muster. What followed next was an awkward silence.

We could have had stood there for weeks if it wasn't for Ero-sennin faking a cough to get our attention. "I believe the two of you need some time alone." He said as he slowly walked away. "Call me when you're done talking."

After Ero-sennin left, we still haven't said anything to one another. We just stood there, looking at the grass beneath our feet. This is really uncomfortable.

"Naruto," My head snapped up because of the sudden sound from her. "I'm sorry I said those words out of the blue. I just had to say it." I realized she was struggling for words. "When I saw your unconscious body on the field where you and Sasuke fought, my heart kept on aching." Sakura was close to tears again. "It was like a part of me was taken without my knowledge. It was slowly killing me." Then a tear cascaded down her still rosy cheek. "That's when I've realized that you're not just a teammate and a friend anymore, Naruto." She locked gazes with me. "You're something more. Much more." She dropped down to her knees and her sobs racked her slim body.

Without knowing it, I was walking towards her. There was just a sudden but strong need for me to hold her close. To comfort her.

"I'm afraid to lose you. I don't want to lose you, Naruto." She said in between sobs. I got down on my knees, on the same level as Sakura, and just slithered my arms around her, hugging her so close. "I'm sorry for pushing you away; sorry for doubting your abilities; sorry for not treating you right; sorry for setting aside your welfare; sorry for hurting you; sorry for rejecting your offers on dates; and I'm sorry for putting you in hell."

I kept on listening to her while I rub her back to make her stop crying. "My confession doesn't matter anymore. You can reject me for all I care. Just come back, Naruto." Her petite form was still shaking because of her sobs. "I can't imagine a life without you."

"Ssshh… It's alright, Sakura. I never took any of the things you've apologized for personally." I assured her. "And, you've never put me in hell." I smiled a small but contented smile.

Sakura's sobs slowly subsided. "In fact… You've done the opposite." I parted from our close contact only a little to look straight in her eyes. They were bit red and puffy from crying but, to me, she was still the most beautiful being I laid my eyes on. "Every time I look at you, it's like a part of heaven has presented itself to me." I wiped away her tears while still making eye contact.

"Every feeling I have for you happens without me fully knowing it." She was now calm. "I found myself wanting to meet you; found myself wanting to be in the same team as you; found myself wanting to befriend you; found myself wanting to be closer to you; found myself wanting to protect you; found myself wanting to make you happy no matter what the costs are; and…" I cupped her cheek. "I found myself loving you so much."

The girl in my arms was silent for some time. I waited patiently for her response.

Sakura then smiled a smile filled with pure happiness and love. It was a smile I wanted to see all the time; a smile I'm willing to die for.

She pulled me for another hug. "This is one of the reasons to why I've fallen in love with you." Her voice was slightly muffled because of her face buried in my chest but, still, I could make it out. "You've always been so gentle and caring, especially to me."

Parting a little, Sakura gazed at me with a playful smile. "So this means you're not rejecting me?"

I squinted my eyes and pretended to think about it. "Hmn. Let me think about it."

She then smacked me on the shoulder. "Idiot!"

I winced a little. Even if she's controlling her strength, she can still make people cringed.

But I got over the slight pain of her smack just as soon as it started. Sakura cupped both of my cheeks and rubbed then with her thumb. Weird. I think I've felt this before.

"But you're _my _idiot." She gazed at me lovingly.

Then I found myself inching my face towards her.

I got closer and closer. I saw her close her eyes. I smiled. At least I know that she wants this, too.

Our lips then met. I closed my eyes automatically to savor the moment all the more.

Our kiss was innocent but it wasn't at all awkward. It was strangely familiar. It was like I've felt this before.

My heart was pounding furiously. My stomach felt like it was containing a hundred butterflies. But it was a wonderful feeling.

I instinctively licked her bottom lip with a hesitant tongue. I want to get feel and taste more of her but I was afraid she might have a negative reaction to it.

All my worries faded away when she slowly but willingly parted her soft lips.

When I entered her mouth, a surge of sweet taste greeted me. A mixture of strawberry and cherry. It suites her perfectly.

I can't believe I'm saying this: Sakura's taste was even better than ramen.

We kissed passionately for a few minutes. I could have stayed like that for a bit longer but the need for air was getting stronger every second that passed.

I parted from her, breathing hard to catch my breath.

When I opened my eyes, my breath hitched. Sakura's expression was heavenly: She was also slightly panting, her cheeks were tinted a bright red, and her jade eyes were so full of passion. "You're so beautiful, Sakura-chan." She blushed a little more.

I then stood up while assisting Sakura.

"Come back with me, Naruto." She stated.

I looked at her then smiled a little. "Let's find Ero-sennin first." She smiled back happily.

"No more need to, Gaki. I'm right here." Sakura and I both turned around. My old master was a few feet away from us. "You're not ready to stay here, Naruto. People back in the living world still need you, especially the young woman beside you." He said motioning to Sakura.

"What about you, Ero-sennin?" I asked worriedly. "You can come with us."

He shook his head while chuckling lightly. "My time there is done, Naruto. My place is here now."

"But-" I tried to convince him some more but a voice stopped me.

"Naruto, let's just understand Jiraiya-sama and respect his decision to stay." Sakura held my hand.

I looked at her. She didn't seem that happy with my master's decision. "Sakura, you also want him to come back with us, don't you?"

She nodded silently. "I do. But we can't do anything more about it. And I can see he'll be fine here."

I returned my gaze to Ero-sennin who was smiling. "Don't you want to come back to Konoha?"

"Of course I do, Gaki. But like what Sakura said: we can't do anything about it anymore. Not like you." His smile faded. "Go back, Naruto. You still have lots to do in Konoha." He plastered his infamous grin on his face.

I was silent for a few moments. I want him to go back with us. But...

I smiled a sad one. "Okay, Ero-sennin. If that's what you decided."

I felt Sakura's hand leave its place between mine. "Go on, Naruto. Talk to Jiraiya-sama. I'll wait for you down the hill." She gently pushed me towards my old teacher.

I spared a thankful glance at her. "Thank you, Sakura. This'll only take a minute or so."

"Take all the time you need, Naruto. I don't mind." With that, she disappeared.

I turned my head and found Ero-sennin staring at me. "What?" I asked, wondering if something was wrong with my appearance.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "I'm just memorizing your features." He then grinned. Though this one failed to hide his immense sadness. "I'm betting that you're not gonna come back here so soon."

I grinned back. But I was far from happy right now. "Yeah. But you still can't be too sure about that."

Silence.

Our grins disappeared from our faces. We just stood there, staring at each other.

"I'm gonna miss you, Ero-sennin." I finally broke the silence that was consuming us.

Ero-sennin smiled sincerely. "Me, too, Gaki."

I then rushed to my teacher and hugged him tightly. "You take care of yourself, Naruto." I heard him say as he returned the hug.

"I will."

Ero-sennin took hold of my shoulders and pushed me gently away from him. "I think it's time you go. Sakura's waiting for you." He smiled once again.

I returned the favor.

We both went down the hill and saw my pink-haired friend sitting patiently on the foot of the hill. I was about to proceed to her but I stopped when I saw Ero-sennin halt. "This is where I stop." He said to me.

I didn't protest anymore. I smiled at him one last time and turned around to walk towards Sakura.

When she felt my presence, she stood up and turned towards me. "You ready to go?"

I nodded.

Sakura extended her arm with hands wide open. "Let's go."

I stared at her slender hand for a moment. But without second thoughts, I took it with my own much bigger hand.

From the instant our hands touched and intertwined, a white glow surrounded both of us. My body felt like a feather.

"Take care Jiraiya-sama." Sakura said aloud so that Ero-sennin could hear.

"You, too, Sakura." Then I heard him laugh boisterously. "And don't let Naruto do stupid things."

She giggled. "I'll try my best."

I couldn't help but laugh along.

"Say 'hi' for Tsunade-hime for me." He shouted.

"Will do." I shouted back.

By this time, our bodies were almost transparent. We were slowly fading away from this world.

I tightened my grip on Sakura and closed my eyes. I knew that by the time I opened them again, I'll be in a different but all too familiar world.

I'll be back in Konoha.

End of Chapter

Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Author's Note

Hi Everyone!

Chapter 3 of this story would be coming very soon. In the meantime, those who've read the first two chapters: I would like to ask reviews from you. This is so that I could know what to improve and what to retain from my current story and to the stories I would be writing in the future. Hope you'd grant this little favor from me. Thanks!

-flyntorres'06-


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**After an eternity, I've finally finished this chapter and hence, this story. Well, I hope you'd enjoy this. I don't really know if I did a really good job on writing this final chapter… So as a favor, I'd like to ask some comments and suggestions from the people who've read the story. Thanks!!**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

The rain was still pouring hard. But most of the shinobis and villagers of Konoha were still running around, fixing whatever needs fixing. A few were still around the huge crater where a certain pink-haired kunoichi was still mourning for her blond teammate.

Sakura's head was still beside Naruto's. She had stopped crying just moments ago, but still the pain was there.

It has been almost an hour now since Naruto… died. Sakura was now hopeless. She slowly lifted her head from its place, planting soft kisses on the blond's cheek. "I love you, Naruto."Tears were threatening to come out again. "It's just sad that you…" She took several deep breaths to steady herself. "…couldn't hear me say it."

The kunoichi stood up and started turning away… But something stopped her: A hand on her wrist. "Who said I couldn't hear you say that, Sakura-chan?" A hoarse voice said rather cheerfully.

Sakura whipped her head towards the voice. Her emerald eyes were met by a color she thought she'd never see again. "Naruto…?"

The blond grinned at her. "Hi, Sakura-chan! Miss me?"

In an instant, Sakura was on top of Naruto once more, crushing him in a hug. "It's really you!" She swallowed a sob. "I thought I lost you."

Chuckling lightly, Naruto cautiously circled his once limp arms around the woman he loves most. "I guess this means you really did miss me." He felt her nod her head in agreement.

"Thank you." Sakura said softly against Naruto's neck.

"What for?"

She pulled away from their hug to look at the man below her. Sakura giggled at the curious look on Naruto's face. "For coming back."

He cleared his throat and averted his gaze, as if embarrassed. "Well…" Naruto then blushed slightly. "I wouldn't if it weren't for you."

It was the pink-haired girl's turn to look curious and confused at the same time. "What do you mean?"

"You came to pick me up in heaven." Naruto said quite seriously as his cerulean eyes glued themselves on her once again. He saw Sakura furrow her brows. "I know it's strange but it all felt real." He continued.

Sakura smiled while she sat up completely. "Tell me about it."

Naruto returned the smile. "I was in heaven with Ero-sennin. I was experiencing weird stuff…" The blond shinobi had a faraway look on his face.

Sakura was about to question him again but Naruto continued with his story. "Then you came." He chuckled. "You told me that you're going to get me back here in Konoha."

Naruto cleared his throat again. "I asked why…" He looked hesitant. "You want to know what you told me?"

The pink-haired girl nodded her head once.

Sakura almost gasped aloud at his expression. He looked at her with eyes so unguarded that she literally saw his very soul. "Because I was a teammate... A friend." Naruto said softly.

Sakura opened her mouth but he began talking again, cutting whatever she needed to say. "But then you told me that you love me." The blond has the widest smile on his face. "Once I…" He struggled for what to say next. "…woke up, I thought I was only dreaming all of that." He began laughing lightly. "I then heard you actually say that you truly do love me."

The kunoichi, who was listening intently to Naruto's story, now had a bright blush adorning her features. "W-What else happened in heaven?" She stuttered a bit, trying to steer away from the subject of her confessing to him.

"You then pummeled me to the ground again for not reacting properly." The cerulean-eyed blond said, suppressing a fit of laughter. This earned him a playful smack from the girl sitting beside his lying form.

"And then we…" Naruto paused, a tinge of red on his mud-and-blood covered cheeks. "… kissed." It was almost a whisper but Sakura definitely heard it.

The girl's blush from earlier doubled, making her face the same color as a ripe tomato.

"B-But it was all in my imagination, Sakura-chan." The shinobi said immediately, alarmed by her reaction. "No need to worry."

Naruto was about to say something more… But a pair of familiar soft lips crushed his own.

His blue orbs flew wide open, shocked at the sudden contact.

But once the thought sunk in, he wrapped his strong arms securely around the petite body of Sakura, finally responding to the kiss.

After what seemed like eternity, the need for air got the better of them. They broke apart, taking deep breaths. "Did that feel like our kiss in heaven?" The kunoichi asked teasingly.

Naruto put on his fox-like grin. "No." That got Sakura frowning. "This is better." He tightened his hold on the girl in his arms. "Much better."

"Idiot." Sakura giggled lightly. "But, unfortunately…" She was shaking her head. "You're my idiot."

"I know." He chuckled.

After a few moments, Naruto started letting out grunts and yelps as he tried sitting up.

"Naruto… Just lay down." She started getting up. "I'll go get help."

She was stopped by his hand around her waist. "Just stay here." Naruto suddenly pulled her to him, making her sit down on his lap. "Someone will come soon."

"N-Naruto." She stuttered, finding their current position a bit awkward. "You're still hurt."

The blond's chin rested lovingly on her shoulder. "I'm fine, Sakura-chan." His breath was tickling the kunoichi's neck. "As long as you're here, I'm fine."

Sakura's tensed body relaxed as soon as she got used to their position. Her eyes closed, letting her mind shut down for a bit and just savor the moment with Naruto. All that mattered to her right now is the rise and fall of his chest on her back and the heat that she could feel radiating from his body.

She was almost at the door of sleep when she heard the blond's voice again, jolting the pink-haired girl. "You know, Sakura-chan…?"

The girl turned her head slightly towards the cerulean-eyed boy, getting a glimpse of his face. "Hmn?"

"I thought about giving up a lot of times on a lot of things." He sighed. "But my love for you is the thing that I desperately want to give up the most." Naruto smiled bitterly. "In the end, I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Naruto…"

"As long as I see you happy, I'm happy." Naruto paused for several seconds. "That's why bringing back Sasuke had become a must for me. I trained to get stronger in order for me to be capable of dragging his ass back here."

"I honestly also did it for myself." The blond unconsciously drew small circles on Sakura's arm. "But the major reason I was doing it is because I wanted to see you smile brightly all the time. And I have long acknowledged that Sasuke's the only one who could do that."

The kunoichi shook her head slowly. "Naruto, I... I'm really sorry." She was fighting back tears. "I was just too stupid back then. I wasn't smart enough to even see you right there in front of me."

"You were not stupid, Sakura." Naruto said reassuringly. "In fact, you're one of the smartest people I know."

He released a tired sigh. "I'm the stupid one." He laughed, but it failed to hide the misery he suffered all that time. "Right before I completely lost consciousness, it's you and Sasuke together that was on my mind." Sakura could feel him clenching his jaw. "You were looking at him with the happiest expression you've ever put on, Sakura-chan." His voice got shaky then. "I thought I'd be happy, too, but I wasn't."

While the blond was talking, Sakura had lost all control and just let the tears fall down freely. She couldn't mutter anything.

Then she felt something wet hit her shoulder a few times. She was sure it wasn't the rain because it was warm.

Tears.

"Naruto… Don't cry." She said as she tried to face him but the strong shinobi tightened his grip on her waist.

"At that moment…" Naruto cleared his throat. "I-I realized that I didn't want him to be the one making you happy." His hold on Sakura loosened, offering the pink-haired girl the chance to face him. "Deep down, I wanted to be the one standing beside you. I wanted to be the one t-to hold your hand and never let go. I wanted to be the one whispering sweet nothings to you. I wanted to be the reason you were smiling like that." He sobbed. He felt Sakura's fingers brush away his tears. "I wanted to be the man you love most."

The girl swept away Naruto's blond locks. "Stop crying, baka." Sakura smiled through her tears. "You are all of that."

Naruto took the kunoichi's hands in his own bigger ones. "I'm sorry for crying, Sakura-chan."

"It's fine, Naruto." She giggled. "It won't lessen your being a man."

The blond grinned as he pulled the pink-haired kunoichi for another hug. "Let me warn you, Sakura-chan… Now that you're in my arms, you won't escape that easy."

Sakura smiled. "I don't plan to."

"Good."

"Naruto?!" Three very shocked male voices said just a few meters away from them.

Naruto and Sakura broke away from their hug. They saw Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai with eyes wide.

The blond grinned. "Hi, guys!"

"How did this happen?!" Yamato was the first to speak.

"It's a long story." Naruto scratched the back of his head while still grinning.

Kakashi stared at his other students, studying them carefully. A smile was then evident on his mask. "Welcome back, Naruto!" He averted his gaze to his only female student. "Well done, Sakura!"

"What does the hag have to do with dickless coming back to life?" Sai exclaimed nonchalantly.

It took all of Naruto's remaining strength to restrain the kunoichi from strangling their friend. "Calm down, Sakura-chan."

Sakura did but a glare was still directed towards Sai. "You'd better be thankful that Naruto's here."

"I am." Sai let one of his rare genuine smiles adorn his pale face.

"Yamato, you'd better get the Hokage." The one-eyed jounin said to his colleague.

"Yes." It was the only word heard from Yamato before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi strutted towards Naruto. "C'mon, Sai. Let's get Naruto on the stretcher."

It took them a while to get the blond comfortably on the stretcher. When Kakashi and Sai were about to lift up Naruto, a puff of smoke again appeared. A busty woman with pigtails approached them in a hurry. "Naruto!" She bellowed angrily.

"Good luck." Their pale skinned friend whispered before he and Kakashi backed off from the Hokage's wrath.

Tsunade went straight to Naruto, grabbing him by the collar once she got close enough.

Sakura grasp her master's wrist, trying to calm her down a bit. "H-He's still injured, Tsunade-shishou. You can beat him into a pulp once he fully recovers." She gulped when the current Hokage shifted her glare towards her. "Or you can do that now." The pink-haired kunoichi removed her hand.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined while his love just looked at him apologetically.

The busty woman slightly lifted the blond up by the collar. "Do you know what you did, brat?!" Her eyebrow twitched.

"N-No." The shinobi in her grasp managed to squeak out.

Before he could say something else, Naruto found himself crushed again in a hug. "You got everyone worried, brat!" Tsunade's honey-colored eyes watered. "Don't ever do that again."

Naruto was still too stunned to return the hug. "Sorry, Baa-chan." He laughed. "I should've been more careful, huh?"

Tsunade released him. "Don't joke around with me, brat. You're still not off the hook." She grinned when she saw the panic in his eyes. "But for now… Sleep." She kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank you, Baa-chan." Naruto said closing his eyes. Once he did, he saw the face of his grinning old teacher. "Baa-chan…" He grabbed her hand. "Ero-sennin said 'hi'."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "You saw him?"

The blond nodded once.

The Hokage just smiled. "That's good." She turned towards the one-eyed jounin, who was reading the latest edition of the Icha Icha Paradise. "Kakashi! Stop reading those perverted books written by that perverted man. Carry, Naruto towards the hospital." She turned towards Sai who was smiling idiotically again. "Help him."

Sakura released the breath she was holding. "I thought she was going to kill you."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "I thought so, too."

"Sakura!" Tsunade, who was walking a few meters away from them, said aloud. "Don't ever let that idiot go."

The pink-haired girl blushed. "Y-Yes, Shishou."

Naruto took hold of her hand. "You heard, Baa-chan." He smiled widely. "Don't ever let me go."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Didn't you hear what I said?" She gripped the blond's hand. "I won't." She put emphasis on those two words.

The cerulean-eyed shinobi grinned before yawning. Sakura took notice. "You should sleep, Naruto." She brushed his blond strands that were getting to his eyes with her free hand. "You need it."

"I will once you promise me something."

Sakura raised one of her pink eyebrows. "What is it?"

Naruto looked at her with exhausted yet determined eyes. "Go out with me once I wake up?"

The kunoichi giggled. "Well, I did promise."

"Huh?" The blond said, confused.

"Nothing." She planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I will, okay? Now… sleep."

Despite the mystery of the woman he loves most, he smiled.

Naruto' gaze fell in front of him. The very last sight registered into his mind was Tsunade stopping hordes of people from approaching him with just an enraged shout.

The last voices he heard were that of Kakashi. "This is going to be a very long trip to the hospital."

And Sai. "I agree."

But the very last thing he felt was that of Sakura putting a bit more pressure to her hold on his hand.

"Sakura…" He muttered. "I love you." They were the last words he let out of his lips before he then fell into the deep abyss of sleep, offering him the first nightmare-free escape in so many years.

-END-


End file.
